


Lacey Lust

by GayCheerios



Series: Saiouma Kinktober Time! [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Shuichi, Bratty Behavior, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fourth wall break kinda, Humor, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Oh my god shuichi is so horny, Panties, Top Kokichi, and spoiled, responsibility? whos the bitch idk her sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Shuichi’s lying on their bed in a pretty white garter belt, hooked up to thin mesh white stockings. He can see that Shuichi’s wearing deep charcoal eyeliner, and there’s a purple heart near his left eye. “Welcome home Kokichi.” He purrs out. His lover has his right hand placed in front of him, while his left is on his side. He’s sitting on his legs, while he’s spread wide open.





	Lacey Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1-Lingerie! 
> 
> shuichi is a fucking bottom boy brat lets get that clear
> 
> ITS SAIOUMA KINKTOBER TIME SLUTS LETS GO
> 
> there's only two days i wont be participating in: piercings and threesome, everything is FULLL SPEED AHEAD! yousoro motherfuckers
> 
> also shuichis a bit of an eboy lmao

“Shumai! I’m home!” Kokichi cheers, slamming the front door behind him. Where’s Shuichi at? He’s usually reading on the couch by this time…

“In here!” He hears his lover call. His voice is coming from the bedroom, Shuichi must have gone into the bedroom when he got home from work, maybe reading a book or something? Kokichi waltzes into their bedroom unexpectedly. 

Shuichi’s lying on their bed in a pretty white garter belt, hooked up to thin mesh white stockings. He can see that Shuichi’s wearing deep charcoal eyeliner, and there’s a purple heart near his left eye. “Welcome home Kokichi.” He purrs out. His lover has his right hand placed in front of him, while his left is on his side. He’s sitting on his legs, while he’s spread wide open. 

“S-Shuichi.” Kokichi breathes speechlessly. He walks over to his perfect boyfriend and reaches his hand out to brush the other’s soft hair out of his face. 

Quicker than a flash Shuichi’s pinned down against his lover with a yelp. Kokichi’s already mercilessly attacking his mouth, sloppily sliding his tongue into Shuichi’s mouth. Kokichi feels his boyfriend’s legs wrap around his hips. The boy underneath him breaks away and pants, trying to catch his breath. His eyes meet Shuichi’s and he sees his lover’s eyes clouded in lust. 

“Ah, Kokichi.” He whines out, bringing Kokichi’s body lower with his legs. The purple-haired makes a noise of want. “D-Do I look good?” Shuichi asks, pretending to be shy, his face painted in a pretty crimson. 

Kokichi laughs the way he always does. “Oh don’t act all innocent sweetheart…” He says in a low and seductive tone, bringing two fingers to coax along Shuichi’s dick through the panties. His boyfriend moans at the friction as Ouma snickers. “You know that this rials me up just wanna fuck you into the mattress when you’re so pretty under me.” He whispers huskily into the other’s ear, as his left-hand travel’s to Shuichi’s chest to toy with his left nipple. “So no, you don’t look good,” Kokichi says, planting his lips on Shuichi’s. “You look _gorgeous._” 

To that, his lover moans at the praise. “Kokichiii.” He whines out, squirming. “Will you  _ please  _ fuck me now? It’s been so long.” The bluenette pouts, huffing out the last sentence. 

Truly an exaggeration. Truthfully, it’s only been two days since they last fucked. Not only is Saihara a total drama queen, but he’s also horny on main, so really, two days seems like two decades to Shuichi. 

“C’mon Kokichi...Please?” The bluenette whimpers, bucking his hips up into his lover’s hand. 

“God Shu.” Kokichi sighs, unzipping his pants and shucking them lord knows where into their room. “You’re such a little brat. I spoil you so much you know that?” He sighs. “You even bought lingerie that I can fuck you in?” Kokichi muses in a joking manner, pushing the tip of his dick into Shuichi’s aching hole. 

“I-I’m not sp-spoiLAHED!” Shuichi shouts in surprise, as Ouma fully pushes himself into the bluenette. Saihara whines at the feeling of being so full. 

“You okay down there?” Kokichi asks from above him with a light and teasing tone, even with the tone Ouma looks pretty flushed and out of breath.

Shuichi nods and his boyfriend slowly but surely starts to fuck him. It’s a fast, but steady pace. “So Shu I was thinking. What if I made you wear something like this for school?” Kokichi asks, a malicious smile spreading across his lips. “You would show up in a long coat, then once you take the coat off, it would reveal a  _ super  _ tight dress that would show off that cute little ass of yours…” He grins, shifting his position so that he’s incredibly close to Shuichi. “Then in the middle of those ridiculous lessons, I’d fuck your brains out then and there. I’d show  _ everyone  _ how mine you are! I’d make you moan my name loud and clear that everyone in the whole school could hear your slutty little moans.” 

“Fuck- _ Kokichi~”  _ Shuichi whines out, his tone high pitched. God, if Kokichi kept this up he would cum soon for sure. 

“Then I-I’d make you  _ beg  _ like the filthy slut you are for my cum, and you’d love it. I wonder, would my precious little Shuichi wants me to cum in his pretty mouth? Or maybe his ass, then I’d s-shove a buttplug so you’d be filled with my cum

for hours.” It’s getting difficult to speak now, Kokichi remarks. 

“Oh  _ god  _ K-Kokichi, f-fill me up.” The bluenette moans, clenching around Ouma’s dick and splurting cum against their stomachs. 

“W-Woah, I barely even touched you Shu and you came?” Kokichi says breathlessly. “Neeheehee, that’s  _ super  _ hot.” The purple-haired snickers, as he fucks his boyfriend’s abused prostate. “Shuichi, c-call my name.” He demands.

“Kokichi!” He mewls out, tightening himself against his lover. 

Kokichi moans and suddenly fills Shuichi up with his cum. He pulls out and grabs a pink buttplug and carefully places it inside his boyfriend’s hole. The purple-haired boy sighs and places a kiss on Shuichi’s head. 

“Kokichi, come cuddle with me,” Shuichi says, jotting his lips out into a pout. 

“Relax Shu, why don’t you get out of the outfit first, then we’ll cuddle,” Kokichi suggests, changing into some sweatpants and a blue shirt. 

“But I wanna cuddle  _ now!”  _ The bluenette whines out. 

“Change, then we’ll cuddle.” Kokichi reinforces, grabbing some comfy clothes for his boyfriend and tossing them to him. 

Shuichi groans and reluctantly gets up. “Fine.” He huffs out, carefully getting up and taking off the lingerie and tossing it aside onto the dresser. He quickly changes and hops into bed, craving affection. He climbs into Ouma’s lap and snuggles against him. 

“Shu, would you concider having sex at school?” Kokichi asks mischievously.

“Sure, maybe I’ll wear the panties under my normal clothes.” He nonchalantly notes, yawning. “Maybe you’ll be good and fuck me in the classroom after school…” He trails off sleepily. 

“Damn, you really are kinky…” His lover says. 

Shuichi laughs. “It’s kinktober, we’re gonna have sex  _ every  _ day this month.” He chuckles cutely. 

“Babe, I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about, but whatever makes you happy my beloved.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry too much about it!” The bluenette laughs, placing a kiss onto Kokichi’s cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
